The Republic of Turkelé
Welcome to the official Republic of Turkelé Wikia! This is the official Republic of Turkelé Wikia, where you can learn more about the nation and it's features, secrets and history. This wikia was created to give you a better understanding of the Republic of Turkelé, and the extra details and history of the game. Please Note: This is an official wikia from the creators of Turkelé. Please do not add any false information to pages, however if you have accurate information, which is up to date, feel free to add it, otherwise please don't. -Turnervillian Important Pages * Republic of Turkelé - Information about the fictional nation. * Hamford - Capital city of Turkelé * 21st Century in Turkelé - Information on recent roleplay years. * Vauxhall - Major city in Turkelé * The Sinking of Duietzland - Major event in Turkelé history. * Megan Jones - Another major event from 2010 - 2011 (roleplay years) * Joules Krisse - President of Turkele What is the Republic of Turkelé? The Republic of Turkelé, or simply Turkelé, was created by Turnervillian (formerly AviationBoy) in 2012. The first game was Turkel Airport which was built with PBS tools. The airport was based off the real life London Gatwick Airport. New versions of the airport were built in 2015, at the time the only purpose of the airports was for monarchfan21 and Turnervillian to roleplay and test aircraft at. idezye later joined in with the roleplaying. 2015 In June 2015, after returning from France on a school trip, Turnervillian decided he wanted to build Turkelé as a fictional nation, instead of just airports. The first version of Turkelé was built in mid-June 2015, simply known as the 'Duietzland Turkelé'. The game was based in 2007 Turkelé, and the first roleplay to take place ingame was the Sinking of Duietzland. The map was later redeveloped to 2007 Turkelé, after the events in Duietzland. This time the map being based in Dawes and Hastings, with a small airport at the edge of the map. A few days later in June, the 3rd map was released, containing Bosche, Dawes and Hastings. This map saw the major 2010 roleplay of Megan Jones death. In September of 2015, the Dawes Riots took place which wasn't involved in a roleplay, but an event in Turklandic history. After the 'riots' Turkelé went inactive until December 2015, which is when construction began of the 4th Turkelé map. This map contained the areas of Hamford and South Hamford, however no major roleplay's took place in the map. 2016 Turkelé once again became active towards the end of July 2016, which is when construction began on the 5th and current Turkelé map. This map is constantly being upgraded by Turnervillian with help from idezye on a few developments. The map is still in beta mode, and not due to be completed until at least late 2017. Future plans for Turkelé are to complete Hamford, Dawes and the motorway network. Timeline of events in Turkelé development BOLD EVENTS = IMPORTANT EVENTS * Summer 2012 - Turkel Airport is built by Turnervillian. * Summer 2013 - Another version of Turkel Airport is built, used for Jetred and Mini Air flights by Turnervillian and monarchfan21. * January 2015 - Turnervillian releases a modern version of Turkel Airport based off Zakynthos Airport in Greece. * February 2015 - Turkel is established as a fictional Mediterranean nation and renamed to Turkelé. * Spring 2015 - The second version of Turkelé Airport is released, this airport is still the current airport of Turkelé. * June 2015 - The first Turkelé map is built, known simply as Duietzland. * June 2015 - The second Turkelé map is built, based in Summer 2007 after the Duietzland sinking. * August 2015 - The third Turkelé map is published, Megan Jones death roleplay took place in the map. * December 2015 - Hamford becomes the capital of Turkelé after the 2010 Dawes Riots. * December 2015 - The fourth map is released, however no roleplay ever took place. * June 2016 - The fifth and current map is released. * November 2016 - Dustin Prince becomes president of Turkelé, dies on November 20th. * January 2017 - Claudia Jones becomes president of Turkelé. * February 2017 - Turner Family shot dead, Jacob Turner killed by drug overdose and alcohol poisoning. * March 2017 - Dave Houston shot dead by military for illegally re-entering the country, and murders. * May 2017 - Claudia Jones leaves the government. * May 2017 - Medician Diactor, Sebastiano Di Ravello killed in Medici. * June 2017 Joules Krisse becomes president of Turkelé. Category:Facts